Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is a fighting video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, and Wii U, and is based on the DC Universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios, who are well known for reviving Mortal Kombat, and is published by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Games. It is based on the short-running comic book mythos, Injustice: Gods Among Us. Characters Heroes *Batman *Catwoman *Superman *Cyborg *Nightwing *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Shazam *Hawkgirl *Batgirl *Raven *Cyborg *Scorpion Villains *Solomon Grundy *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Bane *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke *Sinestro *Doomsday *Black Adam *Lobo *Ares Cameos *Killer Croc *The Penguin *Two-Face *The Riddler *The Scarecrow *Giganta *Darkseid *Gorilla Grodd *Metallo *Parasite *Hugo Strange Locations *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Gotham City *Insurgency *Ferris Aircraft *Themyscira *Watchtower *Stryker's Island *Hall of Justice *Wayne Manor *Joker's Asylum *Metropolis *Fortress of Solitude *Atlantis Gameplay The principal gameplay for Injustice: Gods Among Us involves one-on-one matches within a two-dimensional plane, although characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Ed Boon, co-founder and creative director of NetherRealm Studios, stated that characters fall into two categories: "power characters" and "gadget characters". Certain fighters have more than one fighting style, such as Nightwing's ability to switch between a staff and a pair of escrima sticks. The stages, based on locations such as the Batcave and Fortress of Solitude, feature multiple levels and various objects that the player can interact with. Each arena has its own unique elements, and characters exploit them differently depending on their class. For example, a gadget character like Batman can fire projectiles at a car to cause an explosion, while a power character like Superman can pick up the same car and smash his opponents with it; however, the players are given the option to disable interactive elements. According to Boon, stage selection is as important to the player as character selection. As players fight, their "super meters" build with energy that can be expended to perform enhanced special attacks or powerful super moves. The gauges are unique to each character and are utilized in different ways. For instance, Wonder Woman uses meter to switch between two fighting styles, while Solomon Grundy uses meter for an array of grapple moves. Players can also compete in wager battles, dubbed the Clash system, which combines individualized cutscene cinematics with the process of betting portions of super meter. In addition to the damage dealt from the battle, the winner steals power from their opponent's meter. Voice Actors *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow (Arrow DLC skin) *Troy Baker as Sinestro, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Atlantean Soldier *Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern *Kimberly Brooks as Batgirl *Amy Carle as Announcer *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Green Lantern's Ring *Debra Doetzer as Ladder Ending's Announcer *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman, Radio Host 1 *Richard Epcar as The Joker, Radio Host 2 *Jennifer Hale as Hawkgirl, Killer Frost *J.G. Hertzler as Deathstroke, Ares *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman, Arkham Guard *Neal McDonough as The Flash, Nightwing (Damian Wayne), Cop 2 *Joey Naber as Black Adam, Shazam, Reporter *George Newbern as Superman *Nolan North as Additional Voices *Khary Payton as Cyborg, Doomsday, Cop 1 *Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor *Patrick Seitz as Additional Voices *David Sobolov as Lobo *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven *Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Solomon Grundy *Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow Synopsis Following the destruction of Metropolis and the deaths of his wife Lois Lane, their unborn son, and his best friend Jimmy Olsen, all at the hands of the Joker, Superman establishes a new world order, causing heroes to stand in opposition to each other. A battle ensues between the forces of Superman's regime and those allied with Batman's rebellion. Development History Injustice: Gods Among Us was announced on May 31, 2012. The game utilizes the Unreal Engine 3. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon stated he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." The campaign of the game is being written by NetherRealm Studios and DC Comics' writers as a stand-alone story. According to Lead Designer John Edwards, the story is meant to rationalize the game's fighting mechanics between characters that would not normally fight one another and explain how gadget characters like Batman can "stand toe-to-toe" with power characters like Superman. NetherRealm Studios reported that an automated system to push Injustice downloadable content to all users' consoles is under development. The game will connect to the Internet during use and download the information required for players who have bought DLC characters to play against others who have not. In addition, Ed Boon confirmed that downloadable content will not be included on-disc. Due to complaints about severe online lag in NetherRealm Studios' previous title, Mortal Kombat, the development team had made a "new, more elaborate system" and is optimizing the network code for an improved online experience. Since the release of Mortal Kombat, Boon stated that advancements to NetherRealm Studios' graphics engine have been made, enabling more dynamic lighting in terms of the characters and environments, and that Injustice features a faster rendering engine than its predecessor. Battle Arena Prior to the games release the battle for DC supremacy began and for the next 10 weeks their was 16 challengers squaring off in the Battle Arena, where the winner of these matches was determined through online voting by the fans. Ultimately the final battle was between Batman vs. Superman in the Batcave in which The Dark Knight defeated The Man Of Steel. Super Fight 1: 'Match One' Bane vs. Batman *Winner: Batman *Location: The Watchtower 'Match Two' Wonder Woman vs. Harley Quinn *Winner: Wonder Woman *Location: Arkham Asylum Super Fight 2: 'Match One' Shazam vs. The Flash *Winner: The Flash *Location: Gotham City 'Match Two' The Joker vs. Lex Luthor *Winner: The Joker *Location: Metropolis Super Fight 3: 'Match One' Aquaman vs. Cyborg *Winner: Aquaman *Location: Wayne Manor 'Match Two' Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy *Winner: Green Lantern *Location: Insurgency Tower Super Fight 4: 'Match One' Superman vs. Sinestro *Winner: Superman *Location: Fortress of Solitude 'Match Two' Green Arrow vs. Hawkgirl *Winner: Green Arrow *Location: Hall of Justice 'Quarter Finals' 'Match One' Batman vs. Wonder Woman *Winner: Batman *Location: Themyscira 'Match Two' The Flash vs. The Joker *Winner: The Flash *Location: Stryker's Island 'Match Three' Aquaman vs. Green Lantern *Winner: Green Lantern *Location: Fortress of Solitude 'Match Four' Superman vs. Green Arrow *Winner: Superman *Location: Ferris Aircraft hanger bay Semi Finals 'Match One' Batman vs. The Flash *Winner: Batman *Location: Wayne Manor Night 'Match Two' Green Lantern vs. Superman *Winner: Superman *Location: Arkham Asylum Finals Superman vs. Batman *Winner: Batman *Location: Batcave Trivia Gallery See: Injustice: Gods Among Us/Gallery Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer-0|Announcement Trailer File:A New Regime-0|"A New Regime" Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|ComiCon Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Tokyo Game Show Trailer|Tokyo Game Show Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Versus-0|Versus Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us The Line-0|"The Line" Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Deathstroke|Deathstroke Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Gameplay TV Spot|TV Commercial File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Arkham Catwoman vs. Arkham Harley Quinn|Arkham City Catwoman vs. Harley Quinn File:Injustice Battle Arena Fight Video Batman vs. Superman|Batman vs. Superman: Battle Arena finale File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Batman Arkham City Skins Gameplay|Arkham City skins Category:Video Games